


And Then AUs Happen

by 2rus



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Free!, Hetalia - Fandom, KnB
Genre: Hunger Games AU, M/M, actually the last one is just v sad, distance relationship au, mention of suicide in one of them, pretending to be mad at each other au, roommates au, this are tumblr prompts i got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU drabbles I got on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Kagakuro for the soul. Plus douche aomine because when is he not necessary?

The new semester started way too earlier for Taiga's liking, his parents had reminded him of this three weeks earlier in order for the redhead to begin packing all the things that had took him literally all summer to unpack. 

Not too long after, he was being dropped off at the entrance of his familiar dorm building and told to have 'a great school year' by his mother, who seemed too glad to drop him off early that day. 

It had not occur to him that the room in which he was assigned to would be occupied already by another person, making his long term isolation from a roommate suddenly come to a close. Which in part was good, Taiga hated being alone, but at the same time a little weird since he had not been informed of this news before hand.

One of the biggest mistakes he made that day was think he could not make an ass of himself, really, he should have known better, after all his best fucking friend was the egocentric Aomine Daiki, so hoping to make a good impression was out of the question in any sort of alternative reality where Taiga had the blueberry haired asshole next to him.

Taiga was in the midst of introducing himself when Aomine had barged in, cocky grin in place and a dangerous glint warning Kagami that if he wanted to survive, he should kick him out. 

“Hey there, I’m Aomine Daiki, campus playboy and best friend to this loser. Do yourself a favor and don’t ever think he’ll be a cool person to room with, when he’s drunk he loves to cling to people and sing sappy love songs in awful tones. Oh, als-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE” Kagami yelled a few seconds after, face flaming red as he tried his best to keep the other’s mouth shut. Yet, he knew it was too late and that his roommate would think of him as another player from campus instead of the actually cool person he was whenever not around Aomine and his god damn reputation. 

Somewhere in the background, he heard a soft chuckle and as the redhead turned his head to give an apologetic look to his new roomate, he encounter the softest of smiles in cream colored skin and clear blue eyes shining with glee up at him.

“Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun and you too Aomine-kun”

And if it wasn’t because of Aomine’s earlier embarrassing confessions, Kagami would surely be blushing at how cute Kuroko Tetsuya looked smiling like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter SouMako because I couldn't think of something better

One of the many things Sousuke dislike about people was how complicated they would make things, specially Rin, God did he hated that about his best friend... 

But that was another story for another day, right at this second, he had something completely else in his hands, still annoying as hell, but easier dealt with, or so he thinks... Then again he might be biased towards the green eyed boy.

Across the room, with what seemed to be a permanent pout on his lips sat Makoto Tachibana, eyes vivid with anger and just the tiniest bit of hurt, all aimed at Sousuke, because for some reason, they had been fighting. 

Truth be told, Sousuke didn’t even know what about, but he played along, pretending to be mad at Makoto as well and wait until the other broke down like he does in his game of “I’m-mad-at-you.”

‘A few seconds now’ he thought to himself as he checked over his wrist watch, his mind counted down the minutes until he heard the familiar resigned sigh followed by a string of apologies and asks of forgiveness from the sweetest boy in town.

Yes, the game might be annoying, but he couldn’t deny that Makoto Tachibana looked hella cute pouting and angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veggie Burgers for the soul; long distance relationship au

One of the things Al hated about working at a factory was the schedules. There was no way in hell he would be allowed to work during daytime while being one of the few idiots to put “any time” in their job application.

 

He couldn’t complain though, he _needed_ the job. _Depended_ on it to survive in his college life.

 

And although it was annoying as hell having to work from 10p.m. to 7a.m. every day, whenever he manage to get home and logged on to his laptop… He would realize it was actually worth it having to spend so many hours working to gain the money he needed for his future plans.

 

“Hey babe,” a sleepy voice welcomed him; the screen slowly showing the faint outline of Al’s boyfriend, Alfred, half covered in blankets and illuminated by the faint glow of the screen.

 

“Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you?” He asked, eyes watching the other for a few more seconds before quickly switching tabs to check his college email, noticing a few important ones and taking the time to erase the junk mail.

 

“Not much,” there was a pause.

 

“Just.. you know, waiting for you to get home,” Alfred said after what Al could guess it was a yawn, to which he chuckled, even after all these years, Alfred would _still_ wait up for him to get home.

Switching tabs again, Al gave the other a reproachable look. “I’ve told you not to wait for me. It’s like 4 am over there Alf—”

 

“No don’t _nag_ me, I’m too tired to argue with you,” The blond quickly answer, turning his head away from the screen to hide his yawn once more.

 

“Which is why I keep telling you to not do this,” Al chided anyways, observing a very sleepy Alfred trying to flip him off and trying his hardest not to laugh at him, since he knew just how grumpy his boyfriend could be when sleepy.

 

“Well isn’t that rude… Seriously though, please go to sleep,” Al begged, his own tiredness catching up to him and making him yawn as well, which Alfred notice and agreed that he should go to bed and allow Al to rest as well.

After a few minutes, Alfred was finally logged off, which made Al just a bit more relaxed because then he didn’t have to worry about his boyfriend getting enough sleep before his morning classes.

 

“You’re probably going to be late again, you dummy,” Al mumbled to himself anyways, switching back to his email and clicking on the email from the airlines he’d contacted about obtaining a discount for his plane ticket to America.

After all, it was about time he should go and move back to his country. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akakuro hunger games au.  
> Longest one  
> character death  
> tw suicide

Extremely hot days were the one thing Akashi was not used to or would ever be to be honest. Taking another sip at his drink, he could only hope the damn games would soon be over.

It had been, what? About 2 days since they started, maybe three? He didn’t know.

All he knew it was that these days were the most awful things in his life and that he had to repeat them _every year._ Not to mention that his children had fucking die a day into the games. Who the _fuck_ does that?

Not his tributes, _never._

I guess they proved him wrong, the bastards…

As he took another swing at his whiskey, the red haired looked at the screen, noticing how the games were at their last stage, the moment where the tributes risk it all in order to be champions.

The camera focused on one of the tributes, his light hair immediately making him remember the tribute from District 9 that had been with him until the end of _his_ games.

Distric 7 represent, Akashi Seijuurou had been chosen and encouraged by his father to win, being the son of the major, he had to prove that living in what was consider “ _luxury_ ” paid off for that fated day.

His mentor had been shit, not having really anything to say to him but to not get killed and to run away whenever possible.

Not that those words weren’t helpful either, once the games started, Akashi learned that running away was not shameful, but a tactic of survival.

It had been 5 years, but he still remembered it all, the feeling of his burning lungs as he tried to put as much distance from the cornucopia and himself, the echoing screams of tributes being killed here and there, and the insufferable heat that was on during those games.

That heat… he hated it… he hated any sort of heat. This is why he loved the winter coldness.

Akashi remembered the moment he found _him_ , he was being attacked by one of the wild birds in the arena, he remembers throwing the knife he’d gotten from a dead tribute’s body, and the sound the bird made while it hit the ground. How the other boy had trembled and looked at Akashi with fear…

He remembers thinking how he should really kill the kid, but as he noticed the fear in his crystal blue eyes, Akashi knew he couldn’t bring himself to kill someone who had probably not killed anyone in the games.

He formed an alliance with him, started to teach him basic hunting and identifying edible trees. After all he came from the lumber district.  

They had survived it all, the heat, the tributes, the animals… And the downpour, the stupid downpour that begin at the almost end and blocked the view from every side. He remembers how the light haired boy had clung close to his back, how they made their way through the forest in order to get to the cornucopia, thinking that they will have better shelter there, while also knowing it was the biggest risk they could take at the moment.

He remembers the gratefulness of his friend as he got them to a safe, dry place.

What Akashi remembered the most though, was the moment his one alliance and _friend_ turn to him with a sad smile and asked him to kill him.

It was the end of the games, at some point, Akashi had to fight the other tribute, took him down, killed him cold blooded. All because he was after him, his friend, knowing full well that he was the easiest target to either kill or make Akashi come out and fight for _him_.

It ended as quickly as it began and as the rain stopped and the sun reappeared, Kuroko Tetsuya approached him with the saddest smile and the most heartbreaking request he could have asked of him.

Akashi remember trembling at the thought of finally doing what he shouldhave done earlier in the games. The knife in his hand tightly gripped as he observed Tetsuya spreading his arms and giving Akashi the widest opening in order for him to finish it all.

…

He remembers not being able to move. The palpitations in his hands loud and clear as he kept on looking at Tetsuya, his heart beating faster, and his head spinning at the thought of doing this.

It didn’t matter though, _nothing did_ , not even as he shook his head in denial.

The sound of a canon made him open his eyes, noticing as a similar looking knife cut through Tetsuya’s lower body, a fatal wound that would take a moment to kill him.

….

He did not look when they picked up _his_ body.

——-

The sound of three canons woke him out of his memories, making him flinch at the familiar sound and look up at the screen, immediately noticing the grinning winner with his hands covered in blood and his dark blue hair blown back by the wind.

"District Eight’s Aomine Daiki!" The announcer shouted, the crown around him going wild.

Shaking his head, Akashi left the bar silently, leaving enough money to pay for his drinks, and already checking the new email sent to him by the rebellion group in the capitol.

After all, the new winner looked like he enjoyed fighting.


End file.
